


Forgetting You

by queenbyun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbyun/pseuds/queenbyun
Summary: Erwin is the flashiest man Levi’s ever met. It annoys the shit out of him.In Erwin’s defense, it technically isn’t his fault that he’s a handsome son of a bitch. What is his fault, however, is how he knows he looks like Greek god, and uses it to his advantage. His slicked-back blond hair, suave jokes, and winning smile make all the ladies swoon. Levi only knows because they make him swoon too, although he'd rather choke to death before admitting that.So yeah, it annoys the shit out of Levi. It doesn’t help that they’re best friends slash roommates, and Levi has to idly sit by the sidelines as Erwin goes through woman after woman.





	1. Chapter 1

Erwin is the flashiest man Levi’s ever met. It annoys the shit out of him.

In Erwin’s defense, it technically isn’t his fault that he’s a handsome son of a bitch; his strong eyebrows, chiseled face, and broad shoulders were God-given from birth. What _is_ his fault, however, is how he knows he looks like a Greek god, and uses it to his advantage. His slicked-back blond hair, suave jokes, and winning smile make all the ladies swoon. Levi only knows because they make him swoon too, although he'd rather choke to death before admitting that.

So yeah, it annoys the shit out of Levi. It doesn’t help that they’re best friends slash roommates (Erwin’s words, not his), and Levi has to idly sit on the sidelines and watch as Erwin goes through woman after woman.

They had met back in college, at Erwin’s frat party during sophomore year. That factor alone pretty much dictated that the first meeting was not a pleasant one, but the fact that Erwin mistook Levi for a girl and tried to hook up with him definitely made it worse.

“It was an honest mistake!” Erwin would protest every time the story was brought up in the years following the incident. “It was dark in there, and Levi’s just so petite!”

“You mean you were drunk off your ass,” Levi would hiss in response, still smarting over the petite comment. That's what Erwin had sputtered over the booming bass as an apology after he groped Levi’s chest from behind and found it to be flat. Of course, Levi punched him into next week. He didn’t even want to go to the goddamned party--Hanji dragged him along--and that’s what he got for “getting out there?” Unbelievable.

It was only the day after, when the blond got ahold of Levi on his way to class, armed with a cup of coffee and an _actual_ apology, that Levi realized how attractive Blondie from last night really was.

Levi knew that men like him were bad news. Too attractive for his own good, and painfully straight. None of this could end well for Levi. Yet, he was weak to those droopy puppy eyes, even back then.

“I only like tea. Coffee tastes like shit,” Levi had snapped. Still, he swiped the cup out of the man’s outstretched hand. “Do better tomorrow.”

He caught a grin slowly growing on Blondie’s handsome face as he turned around and stalked off. Rounding the corner, Levi took a neat sip of the coffee and immediately grimaced. Yup, still tasted like shit.

Sure enough, Blondie found Levi again the next day. This time he was waiting by the door of the classroom when Levi’s lecture ended.

“Hanji showed me your schedule,” the blond explained as he handed over yet another steaming cup. While debating in his mind whether or not he wanted to kill or thank Hanji, Levi took the paper cup without hesitation and sniffed it. Black tea, without a hint of cream or sugar. _Not bad,_ he conveyed with a shrug, and took a sip.

“As I was saying yesterday, I’d love to treat you to something.” Again, the puppy eyes.

Levi snorted. What a ridiculous man. “You've already paid in two drinks and a bruised face, Blondie. I think you've apologized enough.”

“Ah. That may be so. But there's nothing wrong with a harmless meal between friends, is there?”

“Friends?” Levi raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Friends,” Blondie repeated firmly.

Levi scrutinized him, trying to distinguish if he was being serious. Whether the pup’s blue eyes glistened with hope or sincerity, Levi didn't know. Probably both. He beamed when Levi finally took another sip of tea, a silent compliance.

“My name is Erwin Smith. And you are?”

“Levi.”

“Well then, Levi. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?” Erwin smoothed his hair back in a way that sent Levi's heart aflutter.

 _Fuck me_.

Completely oblivious to Levi’s inner turmoil, Erwin took his silence as uncertainty. “I know of this new Italian place that just opened nearby. I've heard wonderful things about it,” he adds unhelpfully. He didn't even know what he did to Levi, the bastard.

“Yeah, sure,” Levi deadpanned, “do whatever the hell you want.”

Reminiscent of how yesterday played out, Levi spun on his heels and walked off. He only waved his hand carelessly over his shoulder when Erwin called out, “meet me in the quad at six!”

Levi was already annoyed when he sidled up to Erwin leaning against a lamppost later that evening. Even from afar, Erwin’s broad frame and tapering waistline drew his attention the way fire seduces a moth. To make matters worse, Erwin drew the attention of the women surrounding him, as well.

Levi wasn’t sure if the girl approached Erwin herself or if Erwin struck conversation first; he’s still out of earshot. But either way, she’s already under his thumb, blushing and hanging onto Erwin’s every word. Then, right after he finished his sentence, Erwin attacked with a charming grin that made her melt. Levi scowled.

_So goddamned flashy._

“Hey Blondie,” he sneered once he was close enough. The girl, the poor thing, turned around and her lovestruck face instantly changed into one of surprise, and perhaps a little bit of fear. Erwin, seemingly immune to Levi’s death stare, actually smiled even wider than he already was.

“Levi! You made it,” he greeted as Levi closed in on them. The girl began inching away little by little, brown eyes growing wider with each step Levi took.

“Are we going or not? I’m fucking starving.” Perhaps it was petty of Levi to not acknowledge the girl, but so be it.

“Yes, yes, we should get going,” Erwin said eagerly, as if he was afraid Levi might change his mind any second. After bidding a quick farewell to the girl, the gentleman that he is, Erwin led Levi away.

They walked in silence. This is the first time they’ve been alone together, Levi realized, and being the third wheel to Erwin and that girl suddenly became much more preferable. At least then, he could leave the conversing to them. Levi’s never been good at small talk, so in a surge of panic, he ended up insulting Erwin.

“Is that a fucking bolo tie? What are you, sixty?” Levi thanked whatever higher deity was out there that it was already too dark outside for Erwin to see the blush blooming on his cheeks when the blond sharply turned his eyes on him.

Instead of frowning and calling off the dinner, Erwin let out a clear, ringing laugh that resonated pleasantly in Levi’s ears.

“You’re an interesting one, Levi,” Erwin mused. It was dark, but Levi still saw the glint of his pearly whites. He was grinning, ear to ear. “We could be good friends, don’t you think?”

 _I’m fucking doomed,_  was what Levi actually thought, heart hammering in his chest. _I’m going to fall in love with you, and you’re not going to love me back._

To save himself from the heartache, all he had to do is walk away, right then. He wouldn’t have to see Erwin ever again. That’s all he had to do. That’s _all_ he had to do. Levi stopped in his tracks, mind racing. Erwin took a few more steps before noticing and stopped too.

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice was now tinged with concern. He turned to face Levi, arms already halfway lifted in anticipation to stop Levi if he ran. For all Levi knew, he _was_ about to run. “You coming?”

Levi breathed harshly, looking up to meet Erwin’s questioning gaze. _No_ was on the tip of his tongue but fuck, those damned puppy eyes. He sighed in defeat before surrendering himself to the flickering flames.

“Yeah, I’m coming. Don’t get your boxers in a twist.” Against all better judgement, Levi followed Erwin.

And, well, that only marked the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....I started a new fic! I got this stuck in my head and I couldn't focus on It Was Always You, so I had to get it out. I was also tired of writing about such angsty and serious subjects so I tried a lighter writing style here...but somehow it still got a bit heavy at the end LOL. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!


	2. Chapter 2

As life would have it, Levi ended up following Erwin for the next two years. They’re both seniors now, and much to Levi’s dismay, they’re also roommates. He didn’t plan for things to go this way--there’s only so much of Erwin in his freshly awake, half-naked glory that Levi can take before he goes insane--but he’s always been weak when it comes to Erwin.

_Come on, Levi, won’t it be fun? Just us against the world._

_If by us you mean me dealing with your lazy, disorganized ass everyday, then no thanks. Count me out._

_Aw, don’t be like that. I promise to clean up after myself. I’ll even cook for you sometimes. Please?_

_...Fucking fine. I get to choose the couch, though._

And that was that. Levi moved into Erwin’s two bedroom apartment and now has to suffer having to look at the handsome bastard’s face on the regular.

Erwin's proximity makes it all that much easier to love him, even though Levi threatens to break his legs on a daily basis. If it's not for leaving dishes in the sink, then it's for not making his bed. Levi still can't believe he fell in love with a fucking slob. And yet, he did.

The more of Erwin he saw, the harder he fell. Sure, he’s certainly easy on the eyes, but Levi loves his sensitivity, his gentle smiles. He loves that Erwin simply allows him to be. No matter how many times Levi insults his bolo tie or makes jabs at his ridiculous eyebrows, Erwin only ever chuckles fondly. He suspects that the blond actually finds it cute. Nonetheless, Levi knows he’s got a prickly personality, he knows, but Erwin has accepted all of him. So against all better judgement, Levi went along with it all, and that really sums up Levi’s miserable experience quite well.

That's also how Levi finds himself sitting in their tiny kitchen, stirring his tea over awkward small talk with Erwin and his plus one from last night.

Levi perches himself lightly on a stool at the kitchen island, taking in the sight before him. He hates seeing Erwin’s mussed-up bed hair and bare, muscular arms in his tank top, because it makes Levi melt so much that he gets the urge to punch something to feel more manly. Today, he hates it more than usual because he’s not the only audience. Levi shifts his eyes over his mug to the other side of the table. There’s usually a forever-changing cast of girls sitting in that chair, but Erwin’s brought her home often enough for Levi to know that her name is Marie. Levi’s seen her multiple times at this point, and as much as he’d hate to admit it, he still can’t quite fathom how _pretty_ Marie is. From her sparkling doe eyes and cute button nose to her slender fingers and long legs, she’s Aphrodite reincarnated. Erwin does, of course, have great taste. They look perfect together. Levi chuckles bitterly to himself and takes another sip of his tea.

Erwin’s usually not a loud chewer--Levi would’ve killed him by now if he was--but today the sound of his unapologetic cereal-chewing rings loud and clear over the silence. Across the kitchen island, Marie sets her coffee mug on the bare counter with a harsh clink, even though the stack of coasters is within reach. Levi’s eye twitches involuntarily.

“So, Levi,” Marie quips, voice softer than velvet, “How do you know Erwin?”

“He groped me at a party and I punched him in the face,” Levi drawls monotonously, lifting his mug up to his face. Erwin chokes on a bite of cereal.

“Oh,” she says strangely, dropping her eyes to her mug. Her eyelashes flutter like butterflies fanning across her face. “Erwin, I didn’t know you were--”

“Marie,” Erwin interrupts, albeit with a warmth in his voice, “don’t you have class in an hour? Let me send you off.”

In a flourish, Erwin gathers Marie’s things and all but pushes her out the door, but not before giving her a long, drawn out goodbye kiss. Levi snorts. Always the romantic. The door shuts behind her with a click and Erwin turns around sighing.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better,” Erwin says, returning to his seat in front of his cereal, “I’d think you were trying to scare her off.”

Levi clicks his tongue. “She didn’t use a coaster, Erwin, who does that?”

Erwin chuckles, shrugging in defeat, and leaves it at that. He shovels yet another spoonful into his mouth. Levi’s fingers fidget around the mug as he watches. He’s not ready for the conversation to be over yet. He needs to know.

“What’s up with you and her, anyway?” Levi throws out coolly, “She’s been coming over a lot these days. And here I thought you only had flings.” He hates himself for it, but he waits for Erwin’s answer with a bated breath.

Erwin mulls over this  for a moment, chewing his cereal thoughtfully. He shrugs again.

“She’s not just a pretty face. Marie’s different.” Erwin smiles fondly down at his cereal, and Levi’s heart breaks a little.

Erwin is straight, Levi knows that. He’s known that since the day they met, and is constantly reminded every time Erwin’s eyes trail after yet another pretty little thing, his next conquest. Yet, that’s all it ever was--conquests--and Levi was somehow okay with that. Erwin might not be his, but he didn’t belong to any of those women either. Through all of his flings, Erwin still came back to their apartment, to Levi. He could pretend he doesn’t notice the state of Erwin’s rumpled shirt and the sickly sweet perfume that sticks to him. It was just them against the world.

But now, things are different. Marie is a recurring presence in Erwin’s life, staining a deeper color by the day. Even when Erwin is home, when he isn’t physically with her, the distracted air about him tells Levi that he’s still thinking about her. Levi may have masochistic tendencies, but this is really something else.

Levi is almost resentful of Marie for taking Erwin away, and even of Erwin for choosing her over him. But deep down, Levi knows there is absolutely no one to blame. He just simply isn’t what Erwin wants, and he never will be.

This, too, has been reduced to but an old ache in Levi’s chest.

.

.

.

 

Somehow, Levi finds himself at a party once again, and he’s already cranky. It’s a given that he’s not happy to be surrounded by intoxicated people, even if they’re his friends. If alcohol could turn a gentleman like Erwin into a groping, misgendering asshole, then Levi usually wants nothing to do with it. But when he’s the only one sober, his friends are unnecessarily gaudy--Hanji slings an arm over Mike’s shoulders, causing his beer to slosh over onto the couch--and it grates on his nerves. So Levi sulks in the corner and sips on his beer moodily, slowly getting drunker and drunker.

Erwin, the bastard, seems to be having the time of his life. He’s over by the kitchen, waving his hands animatedly and his mouth moving rapidly in a conversation with some kid--Levi thinks his name is Armin. Erwin’s cheeks are flushed from the alcohol, but his eyes are bright, and he’s gorgeous. Levi takes a sip of his beer, hating the way his heart squeezes when Erwin laughs at something Armin says.  

“You know, he’s not gonna look over here no matter how much you stare at him.”

Levi whips his head around and finds himself looking at a boy with startling green eyes and a playful smile on his face. Ignoring the flaming heat in his cheeks from being caught, Levi takes another swig of his beer.

“Fuck off,” he mumbles.

But the boy doesn’t leave. Instead, he beams and settles in right next to Levi, shoulders just barely touching. Levi’s itching to move away, but he refuses to step down in the face of this smug boy.

“So that’s your type, huh?” The boy tilts his head in Erwin’s direction. “A twink pining after some painfully straight hunk. That’s kind of a cliché, don’t you think?”

Levi narrows his eyes. “Look, you prick,” he snarls, “It’s none of your goddamn business. If you have a problem with it then you can go fuck yourself.”

It occurs to Levi the moment the words leave his mouth that he didn’t even try to deny it. Panic floods through him, but it’s already too late. What was he thinking, spilling his deepest secret to some asshole he doesn’t even know?

Oblivious to Levi’s distress, the boy shrugs. “Hey, I’m not judging. I bat for the same team, too.” He takes a gulp of his beer while eyeing Levi, gauging his reaction. Levi doesn’t give him one.

“Does he know, though?” The boy prods, pinning Levi with those emerald green eyes of his. How are those for real? Levi has half a mind to think he’s wearing colored contacts, but that kind of green is much too clear to be contacts.

“He doesn’t,” Levi answers curtly. There’s nothing to lose now that his secret’s already out in the open. “His head is stuck too far up some girl’s ass.”

As if on cue, Marie sidles up to Erwin. He tears himself away from the conversation to give her a peck on the lips before slipping his hand over the small of her back, like it belongs there. The boy sighs.

“You’re wasting your time.”

“I know,” Levi deadpans, “Don’t you think I know that?”

Levi knows better than anyone. How Erwin will never look his way. How Erwin will never consider him anything more than his closest friend. He’s tired of feeling this way. The bitterness, the jealousy brews in his chest, poisoning him, but it’s hard to let go.

“I’m just calling it like I see it,” the boy asserts. Levi says nothing to that. As the two of them watch Erwin and Marie huddled together in their own little world, Armin nowhere to be found, there’s nothing to be said, anyway. The boy looks over to Levi, eyes softening. “You deserve better than this.”

Levi snorts. All his life, he never thought he deserved anything when it comes to romance, not when he liked men.  It would be foolish of him to think he could have some shitty, fairytale happily ever after.

Downing the last of his beer, Levi smacks his lips. “That’s just life, you brat.”

At that, the boy lets out a laugh, light and tinkling. Warmth blooms in Levi’s chest, but he blames the alcohol in his system.

“You’re not that much older than me, you know,” the boy says. He looks down and plucks Levi’s phone right out of his back pocket. Alarmed, Levi makes a swipe for it.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi hisses.

The boy is a whole head taller than him and easily jerks the phone out of reach. “Relax, I’m just putting my number in.” Levi fidgets, wondering if this is a good idea as he lets the boy type away on his phone.

“It seems like you’re in a shitty situation, Levi. Call me if you ever need someone to talk to, no judgement involved.” He waves the phone playfully in Levi’s face before handing it back. Levi glimpses down at the screen, opened to the newly added contact. Eren Jaeger.

By the time Levi’s mind catches up and he opens his mouth to ask Eren how he knew Levi’s name, he’s already slipped away, disappearing into the crowd.

.

In retrospect, it’s a good thing Eren left when he did, because promptly 20 minutes after that, the alcohol hits Levi like a shit ton of bricks, and he is gone. So much so, that Erwin has to bring him home.

“Jesus, how much did you drink?” Erwin wheezes as he half carries Levi to his room. The world is spinning around Levi, so he just mumbles a nondescript response. Erwin likely wasn’t expecting a real answer out of him anyway, because he all but drops Levi onto the bed.

Erwin reaches over him for the blankets, and in Levi’s drunken daze, he can’t help but notice how close their faces are. The blond, however, doesn’t seem to be aware of the situation he’s in and turns his face towards Levi. He stills, his hot breath fanning over Levi’s face. Cerulean blue eyes linger, searching his face, and Levi realizes that Erwin’s a little bit drunk, too.

Erwin eventually finds Levi’s lips, staring hazily, and it’s too much for Levi to bear. Eren's words echo in his mind, you're wasting your time. Levi knows he is, but he still can't let go of Erwin. He hates this miserable hopelessness. All he wants is Erwin and for Erwin to want him back. As if struck by lightning, Levi’s suddenly overwhelmed by the need to kiss Erwin. So he does. His hands shoot up to grab Erwin’s face and pulls him in.

It’s a clumsy kiss, a simple peck. With Levi’s drunken abilities, he ends up kissing Erwin’s philtrum more than anything else. Erwin looks down at him, eyes blown wide in shock, mouth slightly apart. All of a sudden, Levi feels like perhaps he’s not drunk enough for this after all. But then Erwin’s fingers surge up to frame Levi’s face, and he’s the one to dive down once more.

Their lips come together messily, but it feels perfect, like two pieces of a fruit. Erwin nips at his bottom lip before deepening the kiss. His lips are so, so soft, and Levi can’t get enough. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his hazy mind, he knows this is wrong and that they’ll both come to regret this, for completely different reasons. Yet, Levi finds himself clutching onto Erwin even tighter.

Levi lets himself go and he doesn’t think about what the morning will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It took me a while, what with finals and work and all, but I'm glad I was able to update. So Erwin and Levi!! What do you guys think? Let me know :) kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always!


End file.
